Under The Moon
by lily1996x
Summary: The Story of the Marauders, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. This is How they came to be. J K ROWLING OWNS ALL CHARACTERS with a few oc
1. Chapter 1

**Under The Moon**

Chapter 1

James

I lay on my back, the afternoon sun warming my face. A gentle breeze rustled the grass around me. A bird chattered happily from the tree at the end of the garden and there was a scurrying in the bushes by the gate. I had spent the whole day laying here. And now I could see the sun setting through my closed eye lids. I opened my eyes and watched as it started to slip behind the hills that surrounded Godrics Hollow.

"James" my Mum called from the house. I sat up and looked around at her. She was standing in the doorway into the kitchen. Her long black hair was tide in a bun at the nape of her neck, she was wearing robes of deep purple and a white apron which had her wand sticking out the pocket in the front. "Dinners nearly ready honey. Come in and get cleaned up."

"Okay mum" I said getting up. I yawned and stretched. With one last look at the sun I headed indoors. As I entered the kitchen I was hit with smells of the food that was cooking away, the smell alone made my mouth water. I passed my dad on my way to the bathroom. I washed my hands and looked in the mirror above the sink. I was quite short for my age. I had a mess a black messy hair that stuck up at the back and would never lie flat. I pushed my round glasses up my nose before heading back to the kitchen where my dad had already taken his seat at the table and mum was dishing up the food.

"I can't believe you start school tomorrow. It only seems like yesterday you where learning to walk" mum said as she passed the plate she had just laded with food to me. I looked down at the table a knot tightening in my stomach. Tomorrow I would travel to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Remus

"Maybe I shouldn't go tomorrow" I said quietly at the dinner table. My mum dropped her folk and my dad looked at me currisly. "I mean what if, you know, someone finds out what I am, or I hurt someone" I stared miserably at my plate pushing peas around it. Any desire to eat was long sense gone.

"Remus look-" mum started kindly but stopped when my dad looked at her.

"I understand why you are concerned son, but Dumbledore believes in you. No other headmaster would of let you in. he said that there will be measures to follow each full moon but I really doubt that anyone will find out what you are" dad said trying to comfort me but failing.

"You will be fine sweetheart. You'll think of Hogwarts as home in no time at all. I promise. You will love it there." Mum said smiling down at me. I smiled weakly back. I excused myself and went upstairs. They where right. No-one else would ever give me a chance like this. Professor Dumbledore was a great great man. He trusts in those that others don't. My parents hadn't been sure I would get in to anywhere. I mean no school wants a student the turns into a murderous beast every full moon do they. I so wanted to go I was just so worried. What if everyone knew or if I hurt someone? What if I couldn't keep up because I was always exhausted from the transformation?

I lay awake for hours silently worrying about what the next day would bring


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sirius

"Master Black it is time to get up." I heard kretcher our deranged house elf saying. I grumbled what was vaguely spouse to be ten more minuets. "But Master Sirius sir, Mistress Black told me to awake you. Now" I moaned and opened my eyes. As soon as I had I dived out of bed with a cry.

"KREACHER! WHAT THE HELL! DON'T LEAN OVER ME LIKE THAT!" I shouted getting of the floor. Kreacher had been leaning over me his face an inch away from mine.

"Sorry master Black" he said before bowing out the room. I shuddered. That elf is so creepy. I was so busy grumbling about him as I dressed that I had actually forgotten what day it was. I froze as my eyes fell on my open trunk. Today I would start Hogwarts. I heard Kreacher returning up the stairs so I quickly left before he could come and give me the creeps anymore.

Before I knew it I was on my way to Kings Cross station. My uncle escorted me down to the platform.

"Now you just have to walk straight through the barrier and you will be on the station okay" he said. I froze and looked up at him.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked

"No I have to go. Your father is waiting. Have a good term" and with that he turned and left. I walked onto the platform my heart racing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Remus

The gleaming red steam train sat on the platform. I dragged my trunk into an empty compartment near the end of the train. After I had stored it in the over head compartment I collapsed into one of the seats. Panting from the effort. A whistle blew and the last few students on the platform got onto the train shouting goodbye to there parent's. I waved timidly at my mum as the train started to pull away. I looked out of the window as the train rounded a bend. Soon we where whizzing past houses. My head snapped around as the compartment door opened. A handsome boy of my age stood in the door way. He was tall and had a mass of shoulder length black hair.

"Hey do you mind if I sit here?" he asked indicating to the seat opposite me. I sat upright.

"Go for it" I said glad of the company.

"My names Sirius, by the way. Sirius Black" he said holding out his hand.

"Remus Lupin" I said shaking it. Just then the door opened again.

"Hi, do you mind?" said the new arrival. He was Short and skinny with black hair that stood up at the back. He had round glasses over his friendly eyes. Me and Sirius shock our heads and he sat down next to me. "I'm James"

"Remus"

"Sirius" we sat there in silence for a few minuets not sure where to go from there.

"You like Quidditch?" James asked. Before long we all chatting happily. At noon a little witch with a trolley came by and we all bought sweets. We spent all day talking excitedly about what the year would bring. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
